


Christmas Vacation

by Yiffandquiff (princesslexi763)



Series: 12 Days of Ficmas [2]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Christmas, Comfort, Fluff, Love, M/M, Vacation, it's just soft and fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-17 09:10:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16971771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princesslexi763/pseuds/Yiffandquiff
Summary: A quick peek into Dan and Phil’s Christmas at a Florida resort.





	Christmas Vacation

Dan supposes that a part of himself missed being at home. A part of him misses the Christmas tree that they had put up anyway despite them knowing they were going to be gone. Maybe he missed it because it was part of the tradition that he’s had since he was young. Or maybe it was just a sense of comfort with knowing he had a Christmas tree up in his apartment that he could look at then he walked around.

But Dan also supposes that this Florida resort is just as nice on Christmas.

It was actually Phil’s idea to come here for Christmas instead of stay at home. He brought it up to Dan on a whim one night while they were laying in bed. At first the idea seemed absurd. Flying to Florida instead of going home seemed wrong. But after sleeping on the conversation just one night, Dan woke up the following morning and booked their flights, first class, to Florida three days before Christmas.

The price was expensive and Dan was sure that the dig in their bank account would look like a pit for a little bit, but he figured they deserved it. Just him, Phil, and the Florida sun beaming through the white sheer curtains of their room.

He was laying in bed, feeling the suns rays on his nude flesh. He and Phil hadn’t even bothered to get dressed the entire time they were here while they were inside of the room. The only time was room service and even then, Dan just slipped on a white fluffy robe and tied it tight around his stomach as he answered the door.

This mini-getaway was all about them.

They had made a promise to not even update their data from EE before they came. They would just turn off their data and not pay attention to any social media or text messages. They made an agreement that the only exception was on Christmas Day when they would call their parent’s and relatives.

But for now, this was for them. Not for the fans. Not for their family. Just them.

And Dan was beyond happy to just lay here in bed, his head resting on Phil’s chest as they looked at some obscure meme on his phone as he scrolled through Reddit. The sound of Phil’s heart thumping under his ear was a comfort.

Holidays were never easy for Dan. Maybe this is why this vacation away from the traditional holidays was a good thing for him. It eased his mind and got him to relax. It made him realize that he could still celebrate the holidays but have it just be and the man he loved.

“Tomorrow is Christmas.” Phil commented, setting his phone down beside them on the bed stand.

Dan nodded, smoothing his cheek against Phil’s warm skin.

“No gifts right?” Dan commented.

Phil turned his head and buried his nose in the soft curls on top of Dan’s head. Dan smiled, feeling his touch tickle the top of his head.

“Hm?” Phil questioned for a second. “Oh, I might have broken that rule.”

Dan lifted his head up, moving Phil away as they stared at each other. Dan pouted. “Phil, you promised.”

Phil nodded and reached up, placing his hand on Dan’s cheek, smoothing his thumb of his cheek. Dan sighed. He wasn’t actually mad. It was just that he really did _not_ buy Phil a gift because they agreed.

“I know.” Phil commented. “But I knew it was something you would like. So let me give you my gift tomorrow.”

Dan let his lower lip continue to pout out until Phil laughed and bent his head down, kissing the pout away.

When they pulled away, they went back to their resting position where they both shut their eyes and slowly drifted to sleep. Waking back up later that evening, they made their way to the secluded beach and just waded into the water. This Christmas Eve was already one to top all those that follow it.

The next morning is Christmas. Dan finds himself awake, naked, and alone with a tray of breakfast sitting next to him. The silk bedsheets are twisted around his torso and he struggles getting them off from him without spilling the tray.

He manages to sit up and pick up the silver lid on the plate. The small of sausage and eggs wafts into the room and he smiles. Phil knew he loved savory breakfast more than a sweet one. 

There is a folded over note next to his silverware and he smiles as he picks it up and opens it. All it says is _Merry Christmas- Love Phil._ But that’s all it needs to say. It’s enough for him.

In the distance, Dan can hear the shower running and so he slowly eats as he waits for Phil to get out. He’s just about to finish his last bite of egg when the door to the bathroom opens and walks out, wrapped in a robe.

“Oh, you’re up!”

Dan smiles and laughs. “I don’t sleep half the day all of the time.”

Phil walked over to the bed and sat down, moving the now empty tray out of the way as he did so. He bent down and kissed Dan’s cheek. “Merry Christmas, love.”

Dan repeated the words back. Pulling back, he leaned forward again to connect their lips in a slow, languid kiss. Before Dan could deepen the kiss anymore, Phil made a noise and then pulled away.

“I wanna give you your gift now.”

Dan looked at him quizzically. He cocked his head to the side and waited as Phil pulled something out of the pocket of his robe. It was a folded piece of paper. He handed it to Dan and Dan took the paper in his head.

He slowly unfolded it and waited for the words to come into focus. Then he saw what it was. It was a flight itinerary from London to Tokyo, scheduled for that April.

He didn’t have time to think of words before his body reacted and he threw himself at Phil and hugged him as tight as he could. “I love you so much, you dork.”

Phil laughed and pressed a kiss to Dan’s neck.

“Merry Christmas, Dan. I knew you’d like your gift.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this story, consider giving it kudos or reblogging the post on my [Tumblr](http://www.festivedanandphil.tumblr.com), thanks!


End file.
